


What A Plot Twist You Were

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hinted Yeonbin, Inspired by movie: Flipped, Kang Taehyun just hates Beomgyu at first, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Misunderstanding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Soobin and Beomgyu are siblings, Yeonjun and Taehyun are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time..Beomgyu believed he fell in love at first sight…Taehyun believed he hated Choi Beomgyu...Based on the movie: Flipped
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Kang Taehyun meets Choi Beomgyu

**Author's Note:**

> I have this in my head since Blue Hour got released~ More tags would be added as the chapter goes on… 
> 
> if you’ve watched Flipped it’s pretty much it
> 
> Disclaimer: this is completely self indulgent and in no way related to the members in real life. I also do not own the movie/book's plot, it is inspired by it thus the plot and dialogues may seem similar... nevertheless it might be changed according to my preference as the story flows. This is mostly just for fun :))
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_All Taehyun ever wanted was for Choi Beomgyu to leave him alone._

For him to just back off – like, just give him some _space._

It all started the summer before first grade when the Kang’s moving van pulled into their new neighborhood. Taehyun was excited for the new environment, a bigger home — his own room! He doesn’t even have to share with Yeonjun anymore! — a new school, and a rather peaceful neighborhood, at least according to his parents. At first, it doesn’t bother Taehyun, not one bit. He didn’t have that much friends in their old place and was actually looking forward to meet some that is… until he saw him…

_Choi Beomgyu._

He knew from the moment their eyes met; the sparkle he saw and that bright smile, the little boy gave as he saw Taehyun peeping out of the window of their van that _he was nothing but trouble._

And since they were now about done with their junior year, that made almost a decade of strategic avoidance and social discomfort.

Choi Beomgyu didn’t just barge into Taehyun’s life.

He _barged._

And _shoved._

And _wedged_ his way in. 

Did the Kang’s ever invite him to get into their moving van and start climbing all over boxes?

_No!_

But that’s exactly what he did, taking over and showing off like only Choi Beomgyu could. He quickly ran towards their van, towards where seven year old Taehyun was. 

Choi Beomgyu was bubbly, full of energy and quite a bit jolly, if Taehyun does say so himself. He couldn’t quite take this much energy. It reminded him of his older brother.

Taehyun’s dad tried to stop the ball of energy, “Hey!” he said as Choi Beomgyu welcomed himself on board. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

It was true. _What was a strange kid doing in their van?_

Choi Beomgyu didn’t hop out, though. Instead, he started pushing a big box with his little feet. “Don’t you want some help?” he glanced at little Taehyun’s way. “It sure looks like you need it.”

Young Taehyun didn’t like the implication. And even though his dad had been tossing him the same sort of look all week, Taehyun could tell – his dad didn’t like this little kid either. 

“Hey! Don’t do that,” his dad warned him. “There are some really valuable things in that box.”

“Oh. Well, how about this one?” He scooted over to a box labeled KITCHEN and looked at Taehyun’s way again. “We should push it together!”

The kid was loud, too. It startled poor Taehyun and he found himself disliking the boy the more he spent his time with him.

“No, no, no!” Taehyun’s dad said, then pulled the strange kid up by the arm. “Why don’t you run along home? Your mother’s probably wondering where you are.”

This was the beginning of Taehyun’s soon-to-become-acute awareness that Choi Beomgyu _cannot take a hint._

_Of any kind_.

Did he go home like a kid should when they’ve been invited to leave?

_No!_

Instead he said, “Oh, my mom knows where I am. She said it’s fine.” Then he pointed across the street and said, “We just live right over there.”

They then looked over to where he was pointing and Mr. Kang muttered, “Oh boy.”

Then the man looked at his son, winking as he said, “Taehyun, isn’t it time for you to go inside and help your mother?”

Taehyun was confused at first, his mom _specifically_ told him to help his dad move the boxes. That was until he realized… This was his moment of escape and Taehyun didn’t think about feeling guilty of lying or ditching the kid.

_Let’s face it,_ Taehyun thought, it seemed okay to lie or ditch someone, especially with how annoying and stubborn they were. Besides, rule number one, _never talk to strangers_. He didn’t know this kid. It was against the rules to talk to him so that meant it was fine to lie and leave him.

He didn’t have to think twice, Taehyun smiled and said, “Oh, yeah! I should get inside.” then jumped off their van and headed for their new home’s front door. Finally, leaving the strange boy and hoping that he would leave soon.

But then Taehyun heard footsteps following him. He had an inkling that someone was following him but decided to ignore it. Maybe it just sounded like the kid was chasing after him; maybe he was finally going the other way. But before Taehyun got the nerve to look, the other kid ran right past him, grabbing his arm and yanking Taehyun along.

_It was too much._

Taehyun planted himself and was about to tell the kid to get lost when the weirdest thing happened. Taehyun was struggling, moving and shaking off his arm to break away from him, but somehow his hand wound up tangling into his.

Taehyun couldn’t believe it.

There he was, holding the strange kid’s hand!

He tried to shake him off, but the kid just clamped on tight and yanked Taehyun along, smiling so brightly as he said, “Let’s go!”

Taehyun’s mom came out of the house and immediately got the world’s sappiest look on her face. “Well, hello,” she greeted Beomgyu, leaning down to meet them at eye level. Unlike Taehyun’s dad, his mom seemed overjoyed to see the strange kid.

“Hi!”

Taehyun was still trying to pull free, but Choi Beomgyu got him in a death grip.

His mom was grinning, looking at their tangled hands and Taehyun’s fiery red face. “And what’s your name, honey?”

“I’m Choi Beomgyu. I live right over there,” he said, pointing with his unoccupied hand.

“Well, I see you’ve met my son,” she said, still grinning away.

“Uh-huh!”

Finally, Taehyun broke free and did the only manly thing available when you’re seven years old.

He hid behind his mother.

Taehyun’s mom placed her arm around him and said, “Taehyunie, honey, why don’t you show Beomgyu around the house?”

Taehyun tried his best to flash her help and warning signals with his huge eyes, but she was _not_ receiving them. She then shook poor Taehyun off and said, “Go on.”

Beomgyu would’ve jumped right in if Taehyun’s mother hadn’t noticed his shoes and told him to take them off. And after those were off, my mom told her to be careful around the house since they haven’t unpacked yet and that they shouldn’t move the boxes.

Beomgyu wasn’t embarrassed.

Not a bit.

He just peeled his shoes off, left them by their front door and ran inside their house.

Taehyun didn’t exactly give him a tour. He locked himself in the bathroom instead. And after about ten minutes of yelling back at him that no, he wasn’t planning on coming out anytime soon, things got quiet out in the hall. Another ten minutes went by before Taehyun finally got the nerve to peek out the door.

No Beomgyu.

He snuck out and looked around, and _yes! He was gone_. Not a very sophisticated ditch, but hey, he was only seven.

* * *

Unfortunately, his troubles were far from over. Every day Beomgyu came back, _over and over again_.

“Can Taehyun play?” he would hear him asking as Taehyun continued hiding behind their couch. “Is he ready yet?”

One time Beomgyu even cut across the yard and looked through Taehyun’s window. He spotted Beomgyu just right on time and dove under his bed, hiding from him.

_Geez._

That right there, Taehyun knew that there’s something about Choi Beomgyu.

He’s got no concept of personal space.

No respect for privacy.

The world is his playground, and watch out because – Beomgyu’s just everywhere!

Luckily, Taehyun’s dad was willing to cover for him. And he did it over and over again. He told Beomgyu that Taehyun was busy or sleeping or just plain gone. He was his lifesaver.

Taehyun’s older brother, on the other hand, tried to _sabotage_ him any chance he got. Yeonjun’s like that. He’s two years older than Taehyun, and he’s learned, just from watching him, how _not_ to ruin his life.

He’s got ANTAGONIZE written all over him. Just by looking at him – _not cross-eyed or with your tongue sticking out or anything_ – just by plainly staring at him would’ve started an argument.

Taehyun used to knock-down-drag-out with his hyung, but it’s just _not worth it_. Yeonjun just never fights fair. He pulled his hair and gouged him and pinched him; then Yeonjun ran off gasping to their mommy when Taehyun tried and defend himself with a fist. Then Taehyun would get locked into time-out, and for what?

No, Taehyun learned what the secret was, _don’t snap at the bait_. Let it be. Swim around it. Laugh it off. After a while Yeonjun would give up and try to lure someone else.

At least that’s how it is with Yeonjun. And the bonus of having him as a pain-in-the-rear older brother was figuring out that this method worked on _everyone._ He stayed quiet, tried to fakely listen and not argue. It worked.

Teachers, jerks at school, even his Mom and Dad.

It was mind blowing.

Taehyun learned at the fresh age of ten that there’s no winning arguments with parents, so why get all pumped up over them?

It was way better to dive down and get out of the way than it was to get clobbered by some parental tidal wave.

The funny thing is, Yeonjun’s still clueless when it comes to dealing with their Mom and Dad. He goes straight into thrash mode and is too busy drowning in the argument to take a deep breath and dive for calmer water.

And he _thinks_ Taehyun’s stupid.

Anyway, true to form, Yeonjun tried to bait Taehyun with Beomgyu those first few days.

Yeonjun once even snuck Beomgyu past their dad once and marched with him all around the house, hunting Taehyun down.

Taehyun tried his best to wedge himself behind his closet, and lucky for him, neither of them tried to look there. A few minutes later Taehyun heard his dad yell at Beomgyu to get off the antique furniture, and once again, Beomgyu got booted out of their house.

Taehyun didn’t go outside that whole first week. He helped unpack stuff and watched TV and just kind of hung around while his mom and dad arranged and rearranged the furniture, debating whether their antique couches and modern tables should even be put in the same room.

Honestly, Taehyun was _dying_ to go outside. But every time he checked through the window, he could see Beomgyu showing off in their yard. He’d be heading a soccer ball or doing high kicks with it or dribbling up a basketball down their driveway. And when he wasn’t busy showing off,he’d just sit on the curb with a ball between his feet, staring at Taehyun’s house as if he was waiting for him to go out.

His mom didn’t understand why it was so awful that “ _that cute little boy_ ” had held my hand. She thought I should make _friends_ with him. “I thought you liked soccer, honey. Why don’t you go out there and kick the ball around?”

Because Taehyun didn’t want to be kicked around, _that’s why_.

And although he couldn’t say it like that at the time, Taehyun still had enough sense at age seven and a half to know that Choi Beomgyu was _dangerous._

* * *

_Unavoidably dangerous_ , as it turns out.

Because Taehyun thought he could avoid Choi Beomgyu when he entered his new school — an all boys one — and was ready to start-a-new. But the minute he walked into Mr. Park’s first-grade classroom, Taehyun considered himself dead meat.

“Taehyun!” Beomgyu squealed. “You’re here!!!” Then he charged across the room and tackled seven year old Taehyun to the ground.

_Surprised_ , would be an understatement. Taehyun was _livid._ He couldn’t face the embarrassment of standing up from the floor as his new classmates stared at them. 

Kang Taehyun was no weakling. He was just surprised when Choi Beomgyu tackled him but that didn’t mean he was weak. Mr. Park tried to explain this attack away as a ‘ _welcome hug_ ,’ but Taehyun believed that _that was no hug_.

That was a _front-line, take-him-down tackle._

And even though Taehyun shook him off, it was too late.

_Taehyun was branded for life_.

As a weakling? No. 

Taehyun honestly would rather have that title than what everyone called them...

Everyone in their class knew and jeered,

“Where’s your boyfriend, Taehyun?”

“Are you married to Beomgyu, Taehyun?”

“Taehyunie, Beomgyu would like you as a partner.”

  
“Is it true you’re in love with Beomgyu, Taehyun?”

And then, ofcourse, Beomgyu wouldn’t let Taehyun escape during recess as he chased Taehyun around at the playground and tried to lay kisses on him, the whole school started singing,

“ _Taehyun and Beomgyu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...”_

His first year in town was a disaster.

* * *

Second grade wasn’t much better. Beomgyu was still hot on Taehyun’s trail every time he turned around.

Same with the third...

And fourth...

And fifth...

and sixth...

and seventh then eighth grade...

Basically, his entire elementary and almost his whole middle school year.

But then in ninth grade Taehyun took action. He had enough of the label. Taehyun never belonged to Choi Beomgyu. Just because Beomgyu chased after him DIDN’T mean he reciprocated his feelings. And so, Taehyun thought of a solution.

It started out slow – one of those ‘ _Nah-that’s-not-right’_ ideas that he would get and forget. But the more Taehyun played with the idea, the more he thought, _What better way to ward Beomgyu off? What better way to say to him, “Beomgyu, you are just not my type”?_

And so Kang Taehyun, like the smart-ass that he is, hatched the plan.

He asked a _tenth grader,_ Lee Taemin out.

To fully appreciate this brilliance of his, everyone should understand that Beomgyu _hated_ Lee Taemin. He always had, though it beats Taehyun why. Taemin’s _nice_ and he’s _friendly_ and he’s got a lot of _flair_.

_What’s not to like?_

But Beomgyu hated him, and Taehyun was going to make this little gem of knowledge the solution to all of his problems.

* * *

Taehyun’s plan was that Taemin would eat lunch at their table, and maybe walk around a little with him, walk him through his classes and wait for him before they went home. That way, anytime Beomgyu was around, all he’d have to do was hang a little closer to Taemin and things would just naturally take care of themselves. 

What happened, though, is that Taemin took things way _too seriously_ . He went around telling everybody – including _Beomgyu_ – that they were _in love_.

That was never part of the plan. Never had Taehyun even mentioned ‘love’ around his sunbaenim so he didn’t have any clue where _that_ came from. They rarely held hands even!

In no time Beomgyu and Taemin got into some kind of fist fight, and while Taehyun was recovering from that, his supposed friend Jay – who had been totally behind this plan and approved of all his anti-Beomgyu decisions – told Taemin what Taehyun was up to, ruining Taemin’s trust. 

Jay had always denied it, but Taehyun learned that his code of honor was easily corrupted by pretty males.

That afternoon the principal tried cross-examining Taehyun, Beomgyu and Taemin. Taehyun wouldn’t respond to anything since he knew it was never his fault. It’s not Taehyun’s fault that Beomgyu was _rash_ and _wild_. He just kept telling him that he was sorry and that he really didn’t understand what had happened. Finally, the principal let him go.

Taemin cried for days and followed Taehyun around school sniffling and made him feel like a _real jerk,_ which was even worse than having Beomgyu as a shadow. He kept on whining how Taehyun used him for his own good and that Taehyun just wanted his fame. That Taemin was a fool for falling for a junior.

Again, _none_ of these were Taehyun’s plan. He just wanted Choi Beomgyu out of his life.

Everything blew over at the one-week mark, though, when Taemin officially ‘dumped’ him and started going out with Choi Minho, someone who’s around his age and grade. Then Beomgyu started up with the goo-goo eyes again….

Taehyun was _back_ to square one.

* * *

Now, in tenth grade things changed, though whether they improved is hard to say. Taehyun didn’t remember Beomgyu actually chasing him around in their tenth grade. But he did remember Beomgyu sniffing him.

Yes, _sniffing._

And you can blame that on their teacher, Mr. Kim Namjoon. He decided to stick Beomgyu to Taehyun like glue. Mr. Kim has got some kind of doctorate in seating arrangements or something, because he analyzed and scrutinized and practically did rituals for the seats they had to sit in. And of course he decided to seat Beomgyu right next to Taehyun.

Choi Beomgyu was the kind of annoying person who makes a point of letting you know he’s smart. Honestly, Taehyun knew that he was _such a show off_.

His hand was the first one up; his answers were usually complete essays; his projects were always turned in early and used as weapons against the rest of the class. Teachers always have to hold his project up and say, “ _This is what I’m looking for, class. This is an example of excellent work._ ” Add all the extra credit he does to an already perfect score, and Taehyun swore Beomgyu’s never gotten anything less than 120 percent in any subject. 

And it spiked Taehyun’s competitive side. Taehyun made sure he was _better_ than Choi Beomgyu and apparently the teachers were happy about this.

  
  
Which is one of the reasons Mr. Kim stuck Beomgyu right next to him, and his annoying showy self chattering about all subjects far and wide came in.   
  


  
See, since Taehyun was competitive by heart. Suddenly Beomgyu’s perfect answers and high grades, somehow affected him. Thus Taehyun also became an overachiever— but Taehyun would still deny that Beomgyu had this effect on him. 

Taehyun made sure to correct whenever Beomgyu got the answers wrong. Raised his hand whenever no one does and played it cool compared to Beomgyu who chattered everyone’s ears off as he clearly memorized and stated a whole paragraph from the book.

But then Mr. Kim once again pulled the shift. He had some new ideas for “optimizing their seats and making sure everyone knows everyone,” and when the dust finally settled, Kang Taehyun was sitting right in front of Choi Beomgyu.

This was where the sniffing came in. That _strange_ , _obsessive_ Choi Beomgyu started leaning forward and sniffing his hair! He’d edge his nose practically up to Taehyun’s scalp and sniff!

Taehyun tried ignoring at first but then he got too close for comfort. Beomgyu’s nose was basically buried against the back of his head! 

He tried elbowing and back-kicking. He tried scooting his chair way forward or putting his backpack between him and his seat. _Nothing helped_. Beomgyu would just scoot up, or lean over a little farther and sniff him.

Taehyun, having enough of Beomgyu’s weirdness, finally asked Mr. Kim to move seats, but he just wouldn’t allow Taehyun to do so. 

Something about _‘not wanting to disturb the delicate balance of educational energies.’_

And so he was stuck with Beomgyu’s sniffing.

So Taehyun spent his tenth grade somewhere between uncomfortable and unhappy, but he kept thinking that just two more years, two more years, and things would be different. They’d be in college – in a different campus – mostly in a different place. It would be a world with too many people to worry about ever seeing Choi Beomgyu again.

It was finally, _finally_ going to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chaptered and movie inspired fic from me! It’ll be my next new long chaptered work after lmctw! This would be a taegyu focus though :))
> 
> the ages would be adjusted too as they are junior high school students aka 2 years before they go off to college (sorry i have little to no idea how education systems work in South Korea but I’ll do my best!) compared to the book/movie’s eighth/ninth graders! I want our Hanlim boys be Hanlim boys xD
> 
> Oh and u know me xD alternating POVs yes 🤧🤚
> 
> Odd numbers for Taehyun; Even numbers for Beomgyu 💙


	2. Beomgyu and his Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beomgyu first saw Taehyun, his world flipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer once again: I have no hate towards Shinee’s Taemin in fact he’s my bias and I absolutely love him but we need a top tier diva here
> 
> Oh and did I ever mentioned they belong in an all boys school?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short update 💙

_The first day Choi Beomgyu met Kang Taehyun, he fell._

Honestly, it only took one look at him… and Beomgyu believed he became a _lunatic_. 

_It’s his eyes._

Something in Taehyun’s eyes. 

They’re _huge, rich hazel, wonderful and framed in the darkness of his lashes,_ they’re dazzling. Absolutely breathtaking.

It’s been almost ten years now, and Beomgyu learned long ago to hide his feelings, but oh, those first days. 

Those first years! Beomgyu thought he would _die_ for wanting to be with him.

* * *

  
Two days before the first grade is when it started, although the anticipation began weeks before— ever since Beomgyu’s mother had told him that there was a family with a boy around his age moving into the new house right across the street.

Soccer and music camp had just ended, and he’d been so bored because there was nobody, absolutely _nobody_ , in the neighborhood to play with. Oh, there were kids, but every one of them was older. That was great for his brother, Choi Soobin, but he’d rather be left home alone which also left Beomgyu home alone.

They could actually play together if they wanted to, but Soobin had better things to do than kick a soccer ball around, or so he said, anyway. At the time Beomgyu didn’t think there was anything better than kicking a soccer ball around, especially not the likes of reading books or playing those consoles he couldn’t understand at seven or even _baking_ , but his brother didn’t agree.

To play it safe, he waited outside for weeks, just in case the new neighbors moved in early.

Literally, it was _weeks_. He entertained himself by playing soccer with Soobin’s dog, Sean. Mostly he’d just push the ball around with his nose and run with him because a dog can’t exactly kick and score, but once in a while he’d cheer Beomgyu on by barking when he hits the goal.

* * *

When the Kangs’ moving van finally arrived, everyone in Beomgyu’s family was happy. “Little Beomie” was finally going to have a playmate.

His mother, being the truly sensible adult that she is, made him wait more than an hour before going over to meet him.

“Give them a chance to stretch their legs, Beomie,” she said. “They’ll want some time to adjust.” She wouldn’t even let him watch from the yard. “I know you, sweetheart. Somehow that ball will wind up in their yard and you’ll just have to go retrieve it.”

So Beomgyu watched from the window, and every few minutes he’d ask, “Now?” and she’d say, “Give them a little while longer, would you?”

Then the phone rang. And the minute Beomgyu was sure she was good and preoccupied, he tugged on her sleeve and asked, “Now?”

She nodded and whispered, “Okay, but take it easy! I’ll be over there in a minute.”

He was too excited not to charge across the street, but Beomgyu did try very hard to be civilized once he got to the moving van. He stood outside looking in for a record-breaking length of time, which was hard because there he was!

His _new sure-to-be best friend,_ Kang Taehyun.

Taehyun wasn’t really doing much of anything. He was more hanging back, watching his father move boxes onto the lift-gate. Beomgyu felt sorry for Mr. Kang because he looked worn out, moving boxes all by himself. He remembered that Mr. Kang and Taehyun were wearing matching navy blue polo shirts, which Beomgyu thought was really nice.

_Really cute._

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, Beomgyu called, “Hi!” into the van, which made Taehyun jump, and then quick as a squirrel, he started pushing a box like he’d been working all along.

Beomgyu could tell from the way Taehyun was acting so guilty that he was supposed to be moving boxes, but he was sick of it. He’d probably been moving things for days! It was easy to see that he needed a rest.

He needed some juice!

_Something._

It was also easy to see that Mr. Kang wasn’t about to let him quit. He was going to keep on moving boxes around until he collapsed, and by then Taehyun might be _dead. ‘_ Dead before he’d had the chance to move in!’ Young Beomgyu thought.

The tragedy of it catapulted him into the moving van.

_He had to help! He had to save him!_

  
  


When he got to his side to help him shove a box forward, the poor boy was so exhausted that he just moved aside and let Beomgyu take over. Mr. Kang didn’t want him to help, but at least Beomgyu thought he saved Taehyun.

He’d been in the moving van all of three minutes when Taehyun’s dad sent him off to help his mother unpack things inside the house.

He chased Taehyun up their yard into their main entrance, and that’s when everything changed. 

You see, Beomgyu caught up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him so maybe they could play a little before he got trapped inside, and the next thing he knew Taehyun’s holding his hand, looking right into his eyes.

_His heart stopped._

_It just stopped beating._

And for the first time in Beomgyu’s life, he had that feeling.

_Like the world is moving all around,_

all beneath him,

all inside him,

and he’s floating.

Floating in midair.

And the only thing keeping him from drifting away was Taehyun’s eyes.

They’re connected to his by some invisible physical force, and it holds him fast while the rest of the world swirls and twirls and falls completely away.

Beomgyu believed he almost got his first kiss that day.

He was pretty sure of it.

But then Taehyun’s mother came out the front door and Taehyun was so embarrassed that his cheeks turned completely red, and the next thing Beomgyu knew was he’s hiding in the bathroom.

Beomgyu was waiting for him to come out when his brother, Yeonjun, who saw seven year old Beomgyu in the hallway. He seemed big and mature to him, and since he wanted to know what was going on, Beomgyu told him a little bit about it.

He knew he shouldn’t have though, because Yeonjun wiggled the bathroom doorknob and started teasing Taehyun, something that’s fierce and annoying.

“Hey, baby brother!” he called through the door. “There’s a cute little guy out here waiting for you! What’s the matter? Afraid he’s got cooties? He ain’t a girl don’t worry!!”

It was so embarrassing! He yanked on Yeonjun’s arm and told him to stop it, but he wouldn’t, so finally Beomgyu just left.

* * *

Beomgyu found his mother outside talking to Mrs. Kang. His mom had given her the beautiful pound cake that was supposed to be their family’s dessert that night. The glazed sugar looked sweet and pretty, and the cake was still warm, sending sugary scents into the air.

Beomgyu’s mouth was watering just looking at it. But it was in Mrs. Kang’s hands, and he knew there was no getting it back. All he could do was try to eat up the smells while he listened to the two women discuss grocery stores and the boring weather forecast.

After that Beomgyu and his mom went home. 

It was very strange for young Beomgyu since he hadn’t even got the chance to play with Taehyun at all.

But all he knew was that his eyes were a dizzying hazel brown, that he had an older brother who was not to be trusted, and that he’d almost kissed young Beomgyu.

_‘What did a kiss feel like, anyway?’_ Beomgyu thought. Somehow he knew that it wouldn’t be like the ones he got from his mom or dad during bedtime. The same melody, maybe, but a radically different rhythm, to be sure. 

Beomgyu fell asleep that night thinking about the kiss that might have been. 

* * *

Looking back on their first and second grade, Beomgyu would like to think it was at least partly curiosity that made him chase after that kiss, but to be honest, it was probably more of those huge eyes. All through the third and fourth grades he couldn’t seem to stop himself from following Taehyun, from sitting by him, from just wanting to be near him.

By their fifth grade Beomgyu learned to control himself. 

  
  


The sight of Taehyun —even the slight thought of him— still sent his heart beating, but his legs didn’t actually chase after him anymore. He just watched and thought and dreamed. Young Beomgyu thought it was enough tempo to keep their music alive and to keep him happy.

* * *

Then in the ninth grade Taemin came into the picture. Taemin is annoying. He’s a whiny, gossipy, backstabbing popular tenth grader who says one thing to one person and the opposite to another. He’s always curious why he was popular. Sure, Taemin was pretty and in an all boy’s school, the pretty ones always stood out. But Beomgyu hated his attitude.

Now that they’re in high school, Taemin’s the undisputed diva of drama, but even back in elementary school he _knew_ how to put on a performance. Especially when it came to P.E. Beomgyu never once saw him run laps or play dodgeball. Instead, Lee Taemin would go into his _‘delicate’_ act, claiming his body would absolutely collapse from the strain if he ran or jumped or stretched or got hit.

It worked. _Every year._

Lee Taemin would bring in some note and be sure to swoon a little for the teacher the first few days of the year, after which he’d be excused from anything that required muscles. He never even put up her own chair at the end of the day. 

Beomgyu never understood this since he dances!

_Yes! Lee Taemin dances but couldn’t do physical exercises!_

The only other muscles he exercised regularly when _not dancing_ were the ones around his mouth, and those he worked out _nonstop_. 

If there was a contest for talking, Taemin would sweep the event. Well, he’d at least win the gold and Beomgyu, the silver – cause he shouldn’t be a hypocrite – since Beomgyu himself talked a lot too. In his defense, unlike Taemin, he spoke sensible things, _not fake ones_.

What bugged Beomgyu about it was not the fact that Taemin got out of P.E.— _who’d want him on their team, anyway?_

What irked him about it was that anyone who bothered to look would know that it wasn’t asthma or a weak torso or him being _‘delicate’_ that was stopping him. 

It was _his face_. 

He had mountains of makeup set on that face, a foundation or concealer, some blush maybe or contour, highlights or bronzers. His face rivaled the ones on carnival clowns. Taemin didn’t want all his ‘efforts’ ruined.

And no, Beomgyu has nothing against putting on make-up _but it wasn’t an excuse_ to skip a class or sit by the bleachers and act like some queen of the gym even if he’s practically just sitting there.

  
And on the days he just let it all be ‘natural’ looking, he’d sort of flaunt it and tell everyone as if it was big news that he didn’t have any makeup on, so that practically everyone knew he woke up that way and that he’s _just really that pretty_. A ‘ _stop looking but don’t stop looking_ ’ type of person.

His solution to Taemin was to ignore him, which worked just fine and great until about halfway through the ninth grade when he saw him holding hands with Taehyun.

_His Taehyun._

The one who was still embarrassed over holding Beomgyu’s hand two days before the first grade. The one who was still too shy to say much more than hello to him.

The one who was still walking around with Beomgyu’s first kiss.

How could Taemin have wormed his hand into his? That pushy old prince had no business hanging onto him like that!

Taehyun looked over his shoulder from time to time as they walked along, and he was looking at Beomgyu. 

His first thought was that Taehyun was telling him that he was sorry. Then it dawned on him – maybe Taehyun needed his help. 

_‘Absolutely, that’s what it had to be!’_ Beomgyu thought that Taemin was too delicate to shake off, too swirly to be pushed away. Taemin would unravel and start sniffling and ‘ _oh, how embarrassing that would be for Taehyun!’_

No, this wasn’t a job Taehyun could do gracefully. This was a job for someone brave and loud like Beomgyu.

He didn’t even bother checking around for other loud and brave candidates — Beomgyu had him off of him in two seconds flat. Taehyun ran away the minute he was free, but not Taemin. Oh, no-no-no! Taemin came for Beomgyu, scratching and pulling and twisting anything he could get his hands on, telling Beomgyu that Taehyun was his and there was no way he was letting him go.

_How delicate._

Beomgyu was hoping for herds of teachers to appear so they could see the real Taemin in action, but it was too late by the time anyone arrived on the scene. Beomgyu had the tenth grader in a headlock and his arm twisted back in a hammerlock, and no amount of his squawking or scratching was going to get Beomgyu to unlock him until a teacher arrived.

In the end, Taemin went home early with a bad case of mussed-up hair, smudged makeup - due to fake crying - while Beomgyu told his side of things to the principal. 

Mr. Jung was a sturdy man who probably secretly appreciates the value of a swift kick well placed, and although he told Beomgyu that it would be better if he let other people work out their own dilemmas, he definitely understood about Taemin and his face and told him that he was glad Beomgyu had the self-control to do nothing more than restrain him.

Taemin was back the next day with a face full of glitters. And of course he got everybody whispering about Beomgyu, a disrespectful ninth grader who didn’t know his place, but he just ignored them. The facts spoke for themselves. Taehyun didn’t go anywhere near Taemin for the rest of the year.

That’s not to say that Taehyun held Beomgyu’s hand after that, but he did start being a little friendlier to him. Especially in the tenth grade, after Mr. Kim made them sit right next to each other.

Sitting next to Taehyun was nice. He was nice. He’d say ‘Hi, Beomgyu’ to him every morning, and once in a while Beomgyu would catch him looking his way. He’d always blush and go back to his own work, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile. Beomgyu thought he was so shy and too cute!

They talked to each other more, too. Especially after Mr. Kim moved Beomgyu behind Taehyun. Mr. Kim had always been a strict teacher, that’s probably because he’s too smart that he wanted all his students to be smart as well. Beomgyu had been trying his best to study and ask Soobin for tips on how to survive Mr. Kim’s class. Soobin’s number one tip was to always raise your hand even if you didn’t know the answer. It seemed stupid for Beomgyu at first but it definitely worked. Soobin’s tips for surviving tenth grade were actually really helpful.

Somehow the pressure of being smart made Taehyun panic. He is very smart himself but sometimes, Taehyun seemed to just stare into nothing or think of something else while mr. Kim continued his boring lectures. Mr. Kim caught him daydreaming one time and I blurted out the answer ‘accidentally’ to save him. 

He knew Taehyun would know the answers but sometimes the poor boy was just a bit too startled to think. And even though it bothered Beomgyu’s conscience, he’d lean in and whisper answers to Taehyun whenever he gets called, hoping that maybe he could spend lunch with the other in exchange. 

Beomgyu noticed however that Taehyun’s hair smelled like lavender. He would get a slight whiff of it whenever he leaned closer to him. 

He still didn’t have any proper conversations with Taehyun, but it’s the most interaction he got from him since they were seven. Besides, Beomgyu never let it bother him. He knew how shy Taehyun can get. Instead, Beomgyu spent the school year still whispering to Taehyun, sniffing lavender, and wondering if he was ever going to get his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long while for me to update this bcs of certain events... But hopefully I'd get to update weekly once I finished my other ongoings and smoothly update on 2021!! I have a lot of plans written out for this fic and I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed... I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺
> 
> Rant about TXT, Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
